Hunters
by Iani-chan
Summary: Rated T for violence and is is a story where Lucy was never in Magnolia and her parents died in an lLu (Killua x lucy) GoAi (Gon x O.C.) Lucy will have a suprise.Leorio is not a main character in fact he isn't in this story also lucy is 12 for killu's sake.


In this story Lucy is 12 for the sake of weapons are 2 katana, 2 guns, and a yeah Lucy has black roller skates and a white amazing senses and athletesicism like Gon.

**(Lucy P.O.V. on the same hunter exam ship as Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika.)**

As I sit on the ship taking me to the hunter exam I examine the other people on the only people standing out were a boy with green hair and brown eyes, a boy with brown hair and eyes, and a boy well at least I hoped it was a boy with blonde hair like mine but with blue eyes.I sigh then look up at the noticing a big storm was coming went inside.I look in cabins seeking sleep until I find an empty, clean cabin.I take a I woke up the storm was still going.I go to the deck to get some fresh air.I then saw a man falling off the ship.I quickly ran and caught the man and while in mid air using my whip got back on board.I brought him inside to a cabin and sat him down.A man came then came in saying the captain wants I of course went.

In the captain's office were the three boys I saw are your names?Captain .The green haired boy the blonde .Replies the brown haired I do you want to become a hunter?Captain asks find out why my dad chose being a hunter over told be stronger for my friends and I.I should I tell you Leorio aren't an exam has already begun.I 's eyes tell me your reasons or get off my yelled.I want to kill the Phantom I shall take you to the tells and I high-five.

So should we introduce ourselves I .Kurapika says.I'm introduces I call you Pika I ask.I guess he answers.I'm introduces .Says I call you Leo.I ask .He says.

When we arrive at the port Captain calls me and Gon straight to the big tree he says pointing towards a huge 's couple of navigators walked over to Pika and Leo.(Lucy's nicknames for Kurapika and Leorio)Captain said go to the big tells way it's the exact opposite to I'm going to the says walking towards the tree.I'm going with him.I say also walking towards the tree.I'm going to I'm interested in those says following minutes later Leo caught up with you finally found out the buses were traps.I .He neared a deserted looking you can sense them to,right.I ask .I walked up to were an old lady sat cloaked figures on both sides of exciting quiz Doki lady says.I'll ask a question you will answer one or explains.

A man suddenly pops up asking to go let him so we could figure out what type of question she'd mother and lover are in danger you can only save one which do you asks because you only have one may son and daughter are in danger you can only save sit there silent when five seconds were up Leorio tried to attack the lady.I grabbed him with my , do you want to become a hunter.I ask 're right, but if you attack her you'll never become a are correct you may old lady says gesturing to a door the cloaked figures were walked through the forest for about four hours.

We finally reached a log cabin but,it was .I walked into the cabin.A magical beast had a woman able to snap her ran out the window into the 's a man laying fatally injured asking us to save his wife.I follow and Gon following me while Leo stays to heal the man.I jump over to the beast punching it in the catch her.I yell as the woman shouldn't be so scolds I run to find the beast.I see one over to the left.I run 'd he go.I ask do you I hit a magical beast then lost sight of it.I could you tell us apart it's been forever since anyone has been able your voice is thinner and higher, your scents were also mixed together I could barely tell you apart.I assume you're wife and husband aren't married they're your told me about the not being married.

So we all walked back to the because of your strenght, determination, amazing senses, and speed,you wife because of your courage and being trustworthy,you husband because of your amazing medical skills you son because of your knowledge,you daughter will take you to the four then take us to a 's a tall building and a small walk into the smaller was an old man son asks is the backroom your order the old man asks cooked slowly over a light go went into the turned out to be an got off the up in a tunnel full of people.


End file.
